ALT UNIVERSE BOOK 2 the sucubuss awakens
by FXCF
Summary: a female nixuliium named nixilii? nixuliium being a powerful demon protecting the female him? hell yeah, i'm doing this. [yeah shit discription, but i'm out of ideas for this.]
1. Chapter 1

So, i'm making another addition to the ALT. universe thing with nixuliium.

This one is in a genderbent universe, but male nixuliium is still there.

You'll see.

Ahh, reldio city. The biggest city in the Shinkō region. In this big ass city, was a small apartment, like all cities. But this one held a dark past, due to a dark family. Zoom in on this apartment, and you will find the malum family. Only consisting of five people, the family was not that big, but not average. This family consisted of a daughter, a son, another daughter, and a mother and father.

I'm going to cut the shit, this family was broken. The mother loved getting drunk off her ass, and the father never kept his pants on around his daughters, and the brother was never home, because of his job. The oldest daughter was sixteen, and the youngest was fifteen. The mother and father knew that if their kids told anyone about the abuse, they would be dead, so they taught their daughters that if they let out a peep, they would never see the light of day.

The daughters names? mali umbra malum, and nixilii umbra malum. Mali was the youngest, and nixilii was the oldest, and they had a unbreakable bond, seeing how their brother was never home, and their parents were… not so kind.

Let's look into their lives outside of home, shall we?

Ahh, school. A living hell. But, you need them grades to get a good job and not be stuck in fast food. Nixilii was a high schooler, age sixteen. Let's see what she looks like. Nixilii wears a black jacket with a flareon skull on it's back, a gold long sleeve that she cut open, and a V-neck purple shirt that stopped above her mid stomach. She wore purple skinny jeans, and black high-top black boots. Her hair went down to her mid back, and was albino white, tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were a dull gold, with a thin ring of red around it. Assat wise, she was, ehem, well gifted, in both chest and rear sections. She stood at 6'5, fairly short for the captain of the basketball team, but hey! Height is useless compared to a four foot high jump. Then came the abnormalities. You see, in this world, a pregnant woman exposed to a certain chemical from pokemon can mutate the fetus, causing the child to gain mutations resembling the pokemon. Nixilii was one of these children, and she had flareon genes, giving her flareon ears and tail, both a odd black, but lacked any proof that they were umbreon ears. At this moment, nixilii was trying to get to class, without being harassed by the other students. A majority of the school hated her, the other minority were her small group of hybrid freinds. You see, hybrids were generally seen as freaks for their abnormalities, with some believing that the mother got banged up by a pokemon. now, the chance of that happening are less than me getting a nobel prize in writing. Anywho, nixilii, who we shall from now on call nixie, finally got to class, and first thing to happen? A student threw a book at her, hitting her square on the face, knocking her off her feet, and slamming her head against the door. "Nixie!" one of her friends said concerned, running over to her. A glaceon hybrid ran over to her, helping her up. The glaceon hybrid looked the same age as nixie, with light blue hair, stopping at her waist, in a ponytail like nixie's. In Fact, they almost looked the same. One difference, she was wearing a baby blue sweater, and a dark blue knee length skirt, and black sneakers. Her eyes were a shade of brown. "Ugh, i'm okay glace." glace sighed, before picking up the book and placed it on the student's desk, bowing, and kissing the students shoe. Yeah, this is one of **those** universes. Nixie growled, before copying glace's actions. This was life for the hybrids, screw up, bow and grovel, and get abused. Rinse. Repete. Life was just hell, simple as that.

But, who said that the devil only took the sides of the villains? i'll tell you who.

 _ **NO ONE EVER.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. OK.

Nixie stood there, fear in her eyes. In front of her was a male human with black hair, white skin, and simple black shirt, shorts, and sneakers. "Alight slut, hand over the money, and i'll leave you alone." the boy had been pestering her all weak for her money, and now decided to get… physical with her. "Tch, fuck off." she tried to walk away, but the boy's goonies grabbed her. It was after school, outside in an ally. Nixie knew it. They were going to do something, even if she gave them the money. "Welp, guess me and the boys get to have a little fu-GAH!" a brick hit the boy in the head, thrown by none other than glace. "Stay away from her!" the group stayed quiet, before a tremor of laughter left their lips. Still holding nixie, a few of the boys ran over to glace and knocked her over, picked her up, and dragged her and nixie further into the alley. "Well, aint this a catch, eh boys? Two hot chicks, an empty alley, and a group of men. Let's dig in!" at this, the 'men' ripped off the girls clothing, leaving them nude, freezing in the november cold. "Please, stop! I'll give you the money!" nixie tried to yell, but she and glace were knocked down to the ground. As the boys reached for their zippers, a cold breeze went through the alley. And with that breeze, came a dark, evil voice.

 _ **"**_ _ **One, two nixus comin' for you"**_ glace looked at nixie in confusion.

 _ **"**_ _ **three, four better lock your door"**_ the boys looked around in a small panic.

 _ **"**_ _ **Five, six grab a crucifix."**_ this sent chills down the girl's spine.

 _ **"**_ _ **Seven, eight ya better stay up late"**_ the voice paused, before the shadows wrapped around a small area in between the girls and boys. Soon, a figure rose from the darkness. And he looked just like nixie, just, male. And with some clothing changes. His V-neck was multiple shades darker, and went all the way down to his waist, he wore a gold dress shirt with the bottom three buttons buttoned, and his boots went all the way to his knees.

 **"** ** _Nine, ten…_** __ _i'm back again!_ " the boys backed up, fear in their eyes. "Arceus damn all, i'm back! Man, and they say you can't outrun yveltal, well suck my cock fuck wads cause i just did! Haha!" his voice was… deranged to say the least. Glace looked at nixie, then back at the man. "Okay, time to see why arcy decided that my retirement plan needed to be shut down...oh...why the hell are you naked?" the man turned to them with a raised eyebrow. Glace rose a shaking finger towards the boys, and the man turned. "Ahhh, i get it! Fuck wads one through five tried wanking ya?" glace nodded. "Well then, i'm hear to save your ass. Nice ass by the way." glace blushed. "Anywho, i'm gonna introduce myself. The names nixuliium. Nixuliium umbra primogenitus-malum. A.K.A the demon of heaven's gods!"


	3. Chapter 3

Glace gasped at the name. "T-the nixuliium umbra?!" nixie looked at her in confusion. "Who?" glace glanced at her. "The first demon, born from the rage of a once-innocent soul, twisted into a beast of rage and darkness, the first son of lord arceus!" nixuliium clicked his tongue. "Not the first, the priests that worshiped me just wanted me to be bigger. I'm the.. _Alright, there are.. Eh.. how many legendaries? Around fifty…_ ah! I'm the fifty first son. Er, the first _son_ , the rest are female." nixie raised her brow. "That must be hell." nixuliium nodded. "Now, where was i? Oh yes…" looking at the boys, he raised his hand, and a small black orb formed, grey ribbons feeding into it from the shadows. " _NEGITOVA!"_ he yelled, and orb fired. As soon as the attack made contact, a huge dome of black expelled out from the middle boy, obliterating the flesh of the five males. A few seconds later, the dome folded into itself, releasing a pulse of black, knocking glace and nixie back down. All that was left of the boys was there skeletons.

Nixuliium dusted his shoulders and torso. "Man, i have not used my moves in a looooooong time!" he turned to look at the two girls. As anyone would of guessed, they were cowering next to each other. "Why does everyone get scared by that? I mean, it won't harm anyone with any pokemon DNA." still, they cowered. Nixuliium sighed, before melting into the ground, becoming a shadow. The shadow morphed, changing into a canine like shape. Out from the darkness came a flareon, with jet black fur, it's neck floof and tail being albino white. It's eyes were jet black, with a gold ring inside.

The flareon waltzed over to the girls, somehow looking cute and cuddly, even though they knew that it was nixuliium. ' _There, better?'_ he asked via pokespeak. Glace held a shaking hand out to him, and pet his head. Nixuliium's gold ring's halved. ' _Seriously?'_ he asked with a raised brow. Glace couldn't help but let out a nervous giggle. Yes, they are still scared. Who wouldn't be? I mean, nixuliium is a beast, a demon, a badass, etc. etc. nixie picked him up, noticing how light he was. "So fluffy…" she mumbled, petting his neck fluff. He struggled in her arms. ' _Nyet! Don't touch the floof!'_

* * *

Well, for once a author's note at the end. Noice.

Anywho, short chap, i know, i just don't care.

And yes, flareon nixuliium is in fact, fluffy as hell.


End file.
